


Riviere

by pashchan



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, I suck at writing full fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-19 16:50:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10644036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pashchan/pseuds/pashchan
Summary: "Man is least himself when he talks in his own person. Give him a mask, and he will tell you the truth."Oscar WildeA drabble collection focusing on Oscar.





	1. Chapter 1

_Gamine_

Oscar was tiny compared to the other boys, finer, more delicate-boned. Zenigata thought puberty would come and change that, but all that happened was a growth spurt and his voice went an octave deeper. (Which is still light for a man's voice.) He assumed Oscar's extremely harsh and meager childhood made him the runt of the litter.

But his actions and way he carried himself proved that he wasn't the runt in his mind. Which is what made the Inspector take the kid in and support him.

He preferred to do feminine things sometimes, he was more in touch with his emotions then most boys, he wrote flowery poetry. Zenigata became concerned, not because Oscar liked to express himself this way, but because he knew the way some people would treat the kid. But he had faith in him, the boy had pride regardless.

Even stranger was the fact that he talked to no one. When the teen years came he expected girls to constantly be seen around him, hell he even expected some men to come about. (Oscar _was_ pretty enough to be a girl, and who knows with the kid's habits.) But there was no one, the kid just threw himself into his work.

But he trusts him to find his own way, Oscar's a good kid at heart.

* * *

 

_Invidia I_

If there was anything Oscar could do flawlessly, was to obey. He did what others told him to do, he got good marks, he obeyed warnings about the various dangers that could befall a teenager. (And it isn't like he wasn't aware of some of them already, being a child of the streets before kindness saved him.)

All that mattered was their approval, especially the one that gave him that kindness.

Oscar owes a debt he can never pay in full, but it's fine. Or so he tells himself.

He's been described as 'emotionally distant' by his teachers and classmates. But he couldn't care less, he has more important things to do than waste his time pointlessly socializing. Boys described him as too feminine and 'creepy', Girls thought he was too cold.

But sometimes he looks at them, talking among themselves, smiling, even finding love. He can't help but feel a emptiness grow inside him, a bitterness that he can't quite shake. But he never speaks of it, never gives a hint that he's envious of these people, that never have a code to live up to. A debt that must be paid.

But it's a lonely existence, one that will only grow larger and larger as time goes by.

* * *

 

_Do It For Him_

He didn't even have to think much about it. Working with the man that saved him just made sense. Oscar wanted to repay him for what he did, make him proud. So he tells him sometime before he graduated, the inspector was visiting his apartment during dinner and the usual happened: Oscar dodged questions about friends and possible romantic interests. (It was always hard to relate to his schoolmates, so he mostly kept to himself.) But this time was a little different.

“I want to join you.”

The older man looks at Oscar, so eager to please, so ready to go. Who is he to deny the little bastard? About time the force had someone as hard working as him.

Still, it was a long, long way from being on the street where the Inspector first found him. The kid was at top of his class, and pretty much could go to whatever college he wanted. Become someone... normal for a change and not chase around a thief for the rest of his life. He owed Oscar at least that, he was gone for most of the time for business in Interpol. He could be better. The kid practically raised himself. He's mature enough to handle the work, but he still gives him a warning.

“This is the Special Police. It's not easy work. You will have long days and nights before a break, your social life will die screaming, politics are petty as hell, a good chunk of the force is corrupt, and you will see things you'll wish you never laid your eyes on.” And he knows being how he is, Oscar will not make friends in the force immediately. They will give the lithe young man hell.

Oscar looks at his father figure, those dark blue eyes determined, heart pumping for a reason he doesn't quite know why. “I don't care, I'll work my way up until I can serve beside you. I'll do whatever it takes sir, just give me a chance to prove myself. _Please_.”

“If I say no, will you try to join anyway?”

Oscar nods his head. “Most likely.”

 _Stubborn little shit_. The Inspector pats the young man on the back with a warm smile and gets up. “I'll see what I can do. Keep in mind, I can only do so much for you. Everything else, you'll have to earn.”

Oscar feels... something go over his chest at that smile. Something he doesn't completely understand until later and fills him with shame.


	2. Chapter 2

**Shame**

The realisation came in the morning.

He was going to be a dancer one day on a stage somewhere with his feet en pointe for an adoring audience, but he threw that way just for the chance to help his guardian in his work. There was no time nor reasoning for such things like regret.

Zenigata offered some encouraging words and even tips at times for the grueling Interpol training, but even he winced at a ugly black eye his boy got during sparring. The boy wasn't really built for fighting or police work, but his determination overrides his little body.

But he didn't care. He thought about who this is all for... and it's enough to get back up again, enough to accept the pain, enough to take all the information given and use it flawlessly, enough to become better for him.

It's a countining, almost hopeless thing, to gain his attention over Lupin for more than a couple weeks at a time when the thief decided to not bother The Inpsector. But he will try, because Zenigata deserves it. His war, his purpose in life is now Oscar's as well. To Oscar, the boy with the vows, the boy with a worldview most his age could never even to understand, it makes sense.

Stretches, carried over from his time under the tutorial of instructors in mirrored rooms are done in front of his bed. Oscar's body is honed to wiry strength now, shown briefly in ballet, but now capable of it full-time.

There are times Oscar doesn't want to get up, times that he wants to call his guardian, his savior, and wants to tell him that he wants to quit.

But he won't, he refuses to disappoint him. He _loves_ him. He stumbles when the realization hits him, immediately tries to go back into position and put it in the back of his mind with all the utter horrid and awful things, but he can't.

Everything made sense. Horrible, awful, sinful and truly maligant sense. He spoke to no one, refused every coy offer made by a woman, and every covert one by a man. To tell the truth, he was really looking at no one but him.

He feels ill, and he hurriedly ducks into the bathroom to expel yesterday's dinner and bile. It's one thing to love another man. It's an abomination, and it reminded him of things best forgotten, but it could be done with discretion and using the proper channels. But a man that is supposed to be his guardian, his teacher... his Father...

It's nothing but a sickness, a truly disgusting thing best kept to himself that no one should know, especially Zenigata.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Invidia II**

Underneath the jealousy, underneath the hatred, there's fear. For the confusion she brings, for the chaos she causes. He can't make sense of Fujiko to save his life, cannot figure why or how she floats from place to place leaving destruction in her wake. Men and Women pining and longing in her wake. At first he called her awful things because he hated her. (He envied her, he wanted to be her, he sort of even wanted her.) No one was immune.

Once, only once Oscar got close to her... and things were faked in that school, but others wasn't. His heart beating, his trembling, they were so persuasive that he didn't notice the pendant swiped from under him. Once the masks was taken away and feelings discarded, it's was a simple game of who gets hurt and humiliated. Oscar lost. It probably met nothing to her, but it meant everything to him, putting salt in the already infected wound.

Hate grows, fear grows, obsession grows, and he didn't know why. (He didn't care.) 

After that, he deems her a distraction from his obligation and nothing else. Until the owls came and made her (and a younger girl that looks like a miniature copy of her) into something else, something far more hideous that feeds the darker, more malevolent parts of his psyche. One day, he will make her as broken as he is... and _he will relish and enjoy every last second_ of it.

Hate grows, fear grows, obsession grows, and he doesn't know why. (He doesn't care.) 


End file.
